Reviens Moi
by DreamTheater
Summary: Je pense à toi aussi fréquemment que je respire. J'ai mal. Ton absence me pèse. Et pourtant, je continue à espérer que peut être un jour, je te reverrais.


_Voilà. Un petit One-Shot sur Serah, un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, surtout depuis qu'on la découvre un peu mieux dans FFXIII-2._

_La fin n'aurait pas du être celle-ci. _

_Ç'aurait du être un Happy End si j'avais suivit mon idée de départ. Mais vous savez, moi et les fins heureuses, ça fait deux !_

_Bien que cette fin ne soit pas si triste que ça ..._

_À vous de juger et de m'en dire des nouvelles !_

_Je compte sur vous, et, je suis impatiente de lire vos reviews !_

* * *

Tu es apparu comme par magie. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à cela. Je ne l'avais jamais envisagé. Pas une seule seconde. Pas à un seul moment. Jamais. Je n'avais pas prévu ton irruption soudaine dans ma vie. Avant que tu n'arrives, j'étais perdue. Abandonnée dans les méandres de mon âme. Seule, délaissée de tous, vivant au jour le jour, sans jamais savoir si ce que je faisais était bon ou mauvais. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'une simple jeune fille, laissée sur le coté, à l'écart du danger. À l'écart de tout. De tout ce qui aurait pu embellir ma vie. Je n'étais qu'un fragment de ma vie passée.

Un passé emplit de souvenirs, de bonheur, de joies, d'émotions, plus ou moins intenses, de moments tragiques et pourtant inoubliables. Un passé fantastique. Mon passé. Ma propre existence. Mais celle-ci avait cessée d'exister quand l'une des personnes qui m'était le plus cher avait perdu sa place en ce monde.

Ma soeur, Lightning. Celle qui a brulée sa jeunesse à la mort de nos parents rien que pour me protéger. Celle qui devint froide et dure comme la glace pour moi. Celle qui changea son propre prénom, de façon à se forger une carapace indestructible, juste pour le bien de la seule famille qui lui restait. Tout cela pour moi. Elle a bravé les dangers pour m'empêcher de devenir un Cie'th. Pour me permettre d'accomplir ma mission de L'cie. Elle a risqué sa vie pour moi tant de fois. Juste pour revoir mon sourire. Juste pour pouvoir m'étreindre encore une fois. Juste pour sentir sa petite sœur vivante.

Elle a tant fait pour moi que je ne peux pas accepter le fait qu'elle ait tout simplement disparu. Les autres ne se souviennent plus d'elle. Ou bien, ils m'affirment qu'elle s'est sacrifiée, tout comme Fang et Vanille, pour empêcher la chute de Cocoon. Mais je ne le crois pas ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Elle souriait. Elle était heureuse. C'est la dernière image que j'ai d'elle. De ma grande sœur. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir de la revoir. Je voulais partir à sa recherche, mais où aller ?

Je vivais donc, à Néo-Bodhum, avec les anciens membres du NORA. J'éduquais les enfants, jouant le rôle d'institutrice. Les gens me croyaient heureuse. Mais je ne l'étais pas. Tout cela n'était qu'une façade, un leurre. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Tout changea. Tu me redonna espoir. Tu m'annonça que c'était Lightning qui t'avais envoyé me chercher. Savoir qu'elle était encore en vie fut peut-être le plus jour de ma vie. J'avais attendue si longtemps dans la peur et l'angoisse que le simple fait que tu prononces son prénom me fit me sentir vivante. Pour la première fois depuis des années.

Et puis, tout les deux, nous partîmes à sa recherche. Nous vécûmes des aventures incroyables. Nous gravâmes des souvenirs inoubliables. Nous vécurent, tout simplement. Juste toi et moi. Vint enfin le moment ou je revis Lightning depuis des années. En chair et en os, se tenant devant moi, souriante mais l'air grave. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. C'était irréalisable. Impensable. Mais, pour une fois, c'était la vérité. Ce fut ensuite une bataille interminable qui nous emmenas dans tes souvenirs enfouis ainsi que dans la triste réalité de Valhalla et de ton passé.

Mais nous avons surmontés tout cela, ensemble. Toujours soudés. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous restions unis. Aujourd'hui, alors que tout est fini, alors que j'ai retrouvée ma sœur, mes proches, mon monde, mes tendres souvenirs, je n'arrive pourtant pas à être complétement heureuse. Non. Il y a toujours une part en moi qui se sent mélancolique. La nostalgie me reprend, ce matin encore.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je sors dehors, le soleil n'est même pas encore levé. Je m'assois sur la plage, et contemple l'océan. Je vais bientôt me marier. Avec Snow. Celui à qui j'étais destinée. L'homme de ma vie. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à être heureuse. Vraiment pas. Malgré tout mes efforts pour le devenir. Je ne veux pas. Bien sur, je l'aime mais, le monde n'est pas le même sans toi. Je regarde le ciel. Les étoiles brillent. Pour quelques minutes ou quelques instants encore, avant que le soleil ne se lève. L'aube approche.

Je distingue pourtant une étoile un peu plus brillante que les autres dans le ciel. Elle scintille de milles feux. Fugace et téméraire, tout comme toi. Je repense à nous. Nos souvenirs, nos périples, notre vie. Et je sens une larme rouler le long de ma joue. Je bats des cils plusieurs fois. Les larmes coulent à flots et je me sens seule. Encore une fois. Je ne suis rien. Tu me manques.

Nous sommes en l'an 11 AC, et ça fait maintenant 10 ans que tu as disparu. J'entends Snow qui m'appelle. J'efface les larmes qui glissent le long de mon visage d'un revers de main et lance un dernier regard vers l'étoile, toujours aussi étincelante, puis pars rejoindre Snow qui m'attend sur le bord des marches de la maison.

**_Je souffre un peu plus chaque jour._**

**_Car sans toi, je ne suis rien._**

**_Reviens moi vite, Noel._**


End file.
